Volt Mcgrath
"I'm the guy who solves problems, not the one who starts them." Background Volt was born an orphan and raised in an orphanage in a village that has since become a ghost town. At the orphanage Volt was immediately a target for bullies due to his short stature and spastic temper, He was alone most of the time and had few true friends. When he turned six Volt had had enough. His dark heritage unleashed, Volt mercilessly beat up his tormenters and broke one of their arms. Two years later things had changed, when a rich family moved into the town. Volt had made a friend in the rich family’s son, a Litwik named Dante. Volt and Dante were inseparable and life was good. 4 years later, Dante’s family had moved away, along with most of the other residents in the town. The only two buildings left occupied were the general store and the orphanage. Month after month children either grew up and left or were adopted, leaving Volt alone. Eventually the orphanage had to close, due to the lack of children to adopt. Volt was thrown onto the streets without a second thought, at age 12 had to survive on his own. The Orphanage gave Volt whatever supplies they could, which ended up lasting a week. Volt wandered by himself for days, hoping that someone would take him in. After a depressing search for no one, Volt curled up in a ball on the side of the road, and waited for the end. Awoken at someone poking him, he discovered a band of merchants had been worried about the small kid. These kind souls took Volt in, finally giving him a home. Living with the merchants, Volt learned the tricks of the trade, as well as how to Box. Volt stayed and travelled with the merchants until he was 14, when the group left and never came back. It is still unknown why they left him. Volt, angry and depressed, began living on the street again. When times got tough and Volt’s depression deepened, Volt turned to self-harm and violence. He was arrested 3 times for aggravated unarmed assault, landing him in Juvenile Prison. Upon release Volt continued his lonely path until he received a call from the adoption agency, someone had finally adopted him. Volt left his old attitude behind him (or at least tried to) and travelled to a small village called Aloe town, where he was sent to meet his new brother. Upon entering the city, he came across a Monferno girl named Alice, who showed him a kindness he had not seen in years. Alice just so happened to know Volt’s adopted brother, so she lead him to his new family. After coming to know his new brethren and accepting Aloe as his home he now protects those he cares about fiercely, not giving in until whatever threat they face is gone. Personality + Brave: Volt is not one to run away from something, he faces whatever comes towards him, no matter how afraid he truly may be. + Protective: Volt has never had a home, or a family, or very many friends for that matter. As such, he guards what little he has fiercely, making sure no one can take it away from him. + Kind: Volt was given a second chance at life when he was adopted, and he believes that everyone has good in them no matter how deeply it may be buried. He tries to bring out the best in people, even when it's not there. -Cocky: Volt can be a little overconfident, and by little, i mean a lot. He's earned it, no doubt. But this tends to put him in tricky situations. -Defiant: Volt and authority figures never really mixed well, Volt hates to be told what to do unless it's by someone he respects. Volt hates being controlled and taken advantage of. -Quick to anger: Volt has some...minor...anger issues...It's gotten much better since he was adopted, but it still manages to get to him from time to time. Just...don't piss him off...seriously. Powers and Abilities Various forms of MMA, such as Karate, Tae Kwon Do. Boxing and specialized fighting styles such as Ansatsuken, Electrokinesis, and a “Shadow Aura”. He has also trained with various masters of combat, learning special techniques from them. Dolphinfish Blow (taught by Burai Yamamoto) Flicker Jab (taught by Burai Yamamoto) Freedom Punch (taught by Burai Yamamoto) Shoryuken (taught by Ryu) Focus Attack (taught by Ryu) Joudan Sokutogeri (High-Level Blade Kick) (taught by Ryu) Power Wave (taught by Terry Bogard) Power Blitz (taught by Android #17) Dynamite Kick (taught by Mr. Satan) Von Kaiser Wave (taught by Von Kaiser) Hondo Rush (taught by Piston Hondo) Thunder Knee (Self-Taught) Variations Eel Blow (Dolphinfish Blow + Electricity) (Self-Taught) Electryuken (Shoryuken + Electricity) (Self-Taught) Blitzkrieg (Von Kaiser Wave + Electricity) (Self- Taught) Hyper Wave (Von Kaiser Wave + Darkness) (Self-Taught) (Activates Hyper Mode) Thunder Rush (Hondo Rush + Electricity) (Self-Taught) EX Variations Power Wave EX (taught by Terry Bogard) Ultra Dynamite (taught by Mr. Satan) Super Hondo Rush (taught by Piston Hondo) Shinryuken (Taught by Ryu) Trivia - Volt has scars on his arms from his self-harm; he is embarrassed and ashamed of himself for having them. - Volt is a Dark Pokémon, giving him access to the abilities of Shadow Pokémon; However this power is dangerous, so he holds back even against those who won’t. Volt hates being called short, you may receive a punch to the face if you call him that on purpose. He hates Liars and cheaters, as well as traitors. Volt is prescribed a custom brand of cigarettes, filled with calming herbs and remedies that also cleanse the body. Volt plays the guitar, quiet well actually. You may hear him playing from time to time. Category:Team END